


Anxiety

by Imaginarylilith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginarylilith/pseuds/Imaginarylilith
Summary: لوهان سالهاست با جونگین رابطه داره ولی جدیدا احساس میکنه جونگین فکرش درگیر پسر دیگه ایه...
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han
Kudos: 2





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> این یکی از اولین نوشته های منه و نگارش کتابی داره.

لوهان در خانه مشتركشان را باز كرد و وارد شد. سپس در را بست.

زندگي او همينقدر ناگهاني و ملال آور آغاز شده بود.

گاهي به اين فكر ميكرد كه چرا كسي بابت زندگي اش از او اجازه نگرفته بود؟ او فقط ناگهاني به دنيا آمده بود و سپس خيلي ملال آور به زندگي ادامه داده بود. اينجوري نبود كه بخواهد بميرد. اما گاهي به اينكه اي كاش بدنيا نمي آمد، فكر ميكرد.

كفش هايش را در آورد. سپس به سمت آشپزخانه رفت. به عنوان كار اول، كتري برقي را پر از آب كرده و سپس آن را روشن كرد. حالا ميتوانست خودش را راضي كند كه به بقيه كارهايش برسد.

به اتاق مشتركشان رفت. پالتو زمستاني اش را در آورد و در كمد آويزان كرد. يك لحظه متوجه خودش در آينه قدي اتاق شد. دلش نميخواست صورت سرما زده خودش را ببيند.

نگاهش را از آينه گرفت. يك بافتني از كمد بيرون آورد. بافتني سفيد اور سايزي كه حتي مال خودش نبود. آن بافتني، بوي او را ميداد و همين كافي بود. آن را پوشيد. بافتني تا وسط ران هايش ميرسيد. شايد بخاطر قدش بود. آن بافتني سفيد به او حس خوبي ميداد.

شلوار و جورابش را در آورد. كف پاهاي برهنه اش با زمين سرد برخورد داشت. يك احساس جالب در او بوجود مي آمد. احساس مورمور كننده اي كه اصلا خوشايند نبود. جالبِ بد!

يك سرماي ديگر هم وجود داشت كه تا عمق استخوان هايش را ميلرزاند. اينكه حضور گرم او را حس نميكرد. اينكه جونگين خانه نبود.

بدنش بخاطر سرما خيلي خفيف ميلرزيد. شوفاژ را چك كرد. روشن بود. درجه اش را بالا برد. نگاهش به سمت انگشتان پاهايش سر خورد. بلند، كشيده، لاغر، رنگ پريده!

كمي آنها را تكان داد و اين باعث لبخند محو او شد. با صداي دينگ كتري برقي، نگاهش به سمت در اتاق كشيده شد.

بدون اينكه شلوار بپوشد از اتاق بيرون رفت. به كتري برقي نگاه كرد. براي چه آب جوش ميخواست؟ يادش نمي آمد. شايد فقط به انجام آن كار عادت كرده بود. مثل حضور جونگين در خانه مشتركشان.

به اتاق برگشت. نگاهش ناخودآگاه به سمتي سر خورد. دوباره همان آينه قدي لعنتي! آن آينه با كمال بيشرمي، حالا هم خستگي و هم موهاي شلخته اش را نشان ميداد. به پاهايش نگاه كرد. آيا آن ران هاي برهنه هنوز تحريك كننده بودند؟

نميدانست. ديگر مطمئن نبود.

به صفحه موبايلش نگاه كرد. جونگين پيامش را جواب داده بود و آن كتري برقي لعنتي نگذاشته بود كه بلافاصله بفهمد. شايد بهتر بود آن كتري را دور مي انداخت. پيام را خواند:"هي لوهان... امروز تولد كيونگي هست. يكم دير تر ميام خونه...."

لوهان زمزمه كرد:"كيونگي... كيونگ سو... لوهان... لوهان..."

سپس موبايلش را با حرص روي تخت پرت كرد. رخت خوابشان تنها جايي بود كه ميتوانست موبايلش را به آن پرت كند. چون در آن صورت موبايلش نميشكست. دوباره نگاهش به سمت آينه سر خورد. اسم مستعار از جانب جونگين داشتن چگونه است؟ نميدانست.

لوهان به ياد داشت. از گذشته هاي دور. يكبار جونگين، كيونگ سو را برايش توصيف كرده بود:

موهاي مشكي كه بلندي آن از دو سانتي متر بيشتر نميشد.... هميشه شانه شده و منظم...

چشم هاي درشت...

ابروهاي پري كه معمولا اخم كرده بودند...

بيني مناسب و خوش فرم...

لب هاي درشت و قلبي شكل كه ميتوانستند زيبا ترين لبخند را به دنيا هديه بدهند...

قد نسبتا كوتاه...

لوهان زمزمه كرد:"چقدر رويايي..."

و اين بار به خودش در آينه اخم كرد. ابروهاي كم پشت او به هيچ وجه زيبا نبود....

دستش را لاي موهاي شلخته اش فرو برد... آن موهاي روشن، چقدر طول داشتند؟... قطعا بيشتر از ده سانتي متر...

موهايش روي پيشاني اش ريخته شده بود، شايد بخاطر ابروهاي زشتش بود كه هميشه موهايش را بلند ميكرد و روي پيشاني اش ميريخت... تا ابروهايش معلوم نشود.... تا هر كس به او نگاه ميكند اول از همه جذب چشم هايش شود...

اصلا چه نيازي به آن چتري ها بود؟

او كه چشمانش اصلا زيبا نبود... چرا بايد يك نفر جذب چشمان او شود؟...

به بيني اش نگاه كرد، باريك، كوچك، سربالا... خيلي خسته كننده... هيچ حسي را به ديگران نميداد جز حس يك بيني عادي...

به لب هايش نگاه كرد... خشك و پوسته پوسته شده بود...

سعي كرد لبخند بزند، يك لبخند بزرگ... اما با ناگهاني كش آمدن گوشه لبش، حس سوزش بدي را حس كرد... لبش فقط بخاطر يك لبخند پاره شده بود... لوهان ميتوانست شكافي كه روي لبش بود و بين آن كمي خون ديده ميشد، با آن سوزش مزخرف، درآينه ببيند... حتي نميتوانست عين آدم لبخند بزند... درحالي كه لبخند بقيه، شبيه قلب ميشد و زيبايي ها را به دنيا هديه ميداد...

لوهان با سماجت گفت:"من قدم بلند نيست!"

دوباره به لبش نگاه كرد. واقعا ميسوخت. لب زد:"چقدر رقت انگيز..."

كرم مرطوب كننده دستش را برداشت و كمي از آن را به لبش زد. نميخواست وضعيت لبش، بدتر از اين بشود. ناگهان آه كشيد. لذت كندن پوست لبش را از دست داده بود. شايد تنها كاري كه بلد بود، از دست دادن لذت ها بود. مثل از دست دادن لذت بوسيدن جونگين.

جونگين لب هاي زيبايي داشت. طبيعتا ترجيح ميداد يك لب زيبا و درشت، كه قلبي شكل بود را ببوسد. لب هايي كه بشود آن را زير دندان هايش حس كند و گاز بگيرد. نه لب هاي باريك او!

شايد هم ترجيح ميداد لب هايي با مزه آدامس توت فرنگي را ببوسد، نه لب هايي كه مزه مزخرف كرم مرطوب كننده دست را ميداد!

شايد هم ترجيح ميداد لب هاي سالم را ببوسد، نه لب زخمي او!

شايد جونگين حاظر بود هر لبي را ببوسد، جز لب هاي او!

به پاهاي برهنه اش نگاه كرد. چرا فكر ميكرد هنوز پاهايش براي جونگين دوست داشتني است؟

چرا فكر ميكرد ران هايش ميتواند جونگين را تحريك كند؟

چرا فكر ميكرد ممكن است جونگين دوباره مچ پايش را ببوسد؟

يك چيز از درونش فرياد زد:"اون گفت مچ ظريف پاتو دوست داره!... يادت رفته؟... مدام ميبوسيدش و اونو ميليسيد... ميگفت فيتيش داره..."

يك چيز ديگر از درونش پوزخند زد:"مچ پاي ظريف؟... اين پاها فقط زشتن!... اونكارا فقط براي اين بود كه لوهان رو بفاك بده!"

لوهان براي عقب راندن صداهاي مزخرف درونش، اولين چيزي كه به ذهنش ميرسيد را بلند گفت:"كيونگي... كيونگ سو... لوهان... لوهان..."

چرا فكر ميكرد جونگين ممكن است دوباره اسمش را صدا بزند؟

لوهان ميخواست گريه كند. اما قبل از آن بايد پاهاي زشتش را ميپوشاند. به سمت كمد رفت، ناگهان آن صداي بهشتي را شنيد:"لوهان؟..."

ناخودآگاه به ساعت نگاه كرد. نزديك به سه ساعت، جلوي آينه ايستاده بود.

البته كه او ديوانه بود. آن صدا را هم فقط توهم زده بود. اما آن صداي بهشتي را دوباره شنيد:"لو؟... عزيزم؟... لولو؟..."

اسم مستعار داشت؟ چرا يادش نمي آمد؟

در هر صورت مهم نبود، بايد هر چه سريع تر آن پاهاي شرم آور را ميپوشاند. خواست در كمد را باز كند كه ناگهان در اتاق باز شد.

جونگين با لبخند هميشگي اش به لوهان گفت:"سلام عزيزم... يه ساعته دارم صدات ميزنم... چرا جواب نميدي؟..."

لوهان كوتاه جواب داد:"سلام... متوجه نشدم..."

جونگين نگاهي به پاهاي برهنه لوهان انداخت. لوهان فقط از خودش بدش آمد. الان زماني بود كه جونگين ميگفت:'چه پاهاي زشتي!'

اما جونگين فقط لبخند زد. يك لبخند شيطنت آميز و گفت:"ميخواي منو ديوونه كني؟"

لوهان فكر كرد:'چون پاهام خيلي زشته؟' و چيزي نگفت.

جونگين به سمت لوهان رفت و او را در آغوش كشيد. چشمانش را بست. ميخواست از آغوش و نوازش هاي جونگين لذت ببرد. جونگين آرام گفت:"عزيزم... بيشتر اينجوري بگرد... دوستش دارم...."

و آرام و عاشقانه، لوهان را بوسيد. سپس در چشمان او خيره شد. لوهان با تمام وجود منتظر بود كه جونگين بگويد'تو گول خوردي؟... هاهاها... واقعا فكر كردي ممكنه از پاهاي زشتت خوشم بياد؟... تو احمق ترين كسي هستي كه تا به حال بازي دادم...'

اما جونگين مهربان گفت:"ميرم براي جفتمون شام درست كنم..."

سپس از لوهان جدا شد. يك چيزي از درون لوهان فرياد زد:'يه غذا با سس سويا درست ميكنه..."

لوهان ملتمسانه گفت:"فقط سس سويا نداشته باشه!"

چون ميدانست اگر جونگين يك كاسه سس سويا هم جلوي رويش بگذارد، نميتواند رد كند.

جونگين برگشت و باخنده گفت:"فكر كردي آلرژي داغون ترو به سس سويا يادم رفته؟... من اگه عادات غذايي خودمو يادم بره، عادات غذايي ترو فراموش نميكنم!..."

سپس از اتاق بيرون رفت. و لوهان فقط يك چيز را شنيد.... 'آلرژي داغون'... جونگين ضعف او را مسخره كرده بود. شايد بهتر بود كه فقط يك كاسه بزرگ از سس سويا ميخورد.

نگاهش به سمت كمدش سر خورد. معلوم بود كه نميگذاشت جونگين پاهاي زشتش را دوباره ببيند. يك شلوار راحتي گشاد و ضخيم را پوشيد.

به آشپزخانه رفت و روي كابينت نشست. جونگين متوجه لوهان شد و با لبخند به اوو سپس شلوارش نگاه كرد. آرام گفت:"شلوار پوشيدي!"

لحن جونگين چيزي را نميرساند. ولي از درون ناراحت شده بود. لوهان با پاهاي برهنه ميگشت و دقيقا بعد از اينكه به او گفته بود پاهاي برهنه اش را دوست دارد، شلوار پوشيده بود. رفتار لوهان را نميفهميد.

لوهان بعد از حرف جونگين چيزي نگفت. احتمالا جونگين در دلش به لوهان ميخنديد. به پاهاي پوشيده اش نگاه كرد. انگار ميخواست مطمئن شود كه آن شلوار آنقدر ضخيم و گشاد است كه هيچ چيز از پايش مشخص نشود. ناخود آگاه آه كشيد.

بخاطر آه لوهان، جونگين نگاهش را از غذا روي گاز، دوباره به سمت لوهان داد. لوهان فكر ميكرد كه احتمالا از نظر جونگين فقط يك پسر زشت و لوس و غرغروست!

لوهان آب دهانش را قورت داد. سعي كرد قوي باشد و پرسيد:"كيونگ سو... اون چه شكليه؟..."

جونگين كمي شوكه شد. سوال لوهان خيلي ناگهاني و البته تكراري بود. بوي غذا را حس كرد. به آن حدي كه ميخواست رسيده بود.

ناخودآگاه لبخند محوي زد. آن لبخند مانند خنجري در قلب لوهان فرو رفت. فكر كرد:'داره از فكر كردن به كيونگ سو لبخند ميزنه... معلومه كه اينجوريه...'

جونگين همينجور كه سبزيجات خورد شده را به گوشت اضافه ميكرد و روي غذا تمركز داشت، گفت:"خب... موهاي مشكي و خيلي كوتاه... لباي درشت و قلب مانندي داره... بيني خوش فرمي داره به صورتش مياد... چشماش هم درشته... مثل جغد!.."

لوهان سريع پرسيد:"من برات مثل چي هستم؟"

جونگين متوجه حسودي لوهان شد. اين يك علامت خيلي بد بود و دكتر لوهان هزار بار درباره اش به جونگين تذكر داده بود. سريع غذا را ول كرد و به سمت لوهان رفت و رو به رويش ايستاد.

دستانش را روي پهلوي لوهان گذاشت و به چشمان او خيره شد. خودش را نزديك تر كرد. انگار داشت از لوهاني كه روي كابينت نشسته بود، دعوت ميكرد كه پاهايش را دور او حلقه كند. اما لوهان حتي پاهايش را باز نكرد كه جونگين بتواند به او نزديك تر شود.

جونگين تسليم نشد. همينجور كه روي پهلوهاي لوهان را نوازش ميكرد و طرحي فرضي ميكشيد، سعي كرد ارتباط چشمي شان را در بهترين حالت نگه دارد و گفت:"تو فقط مثل من لوهان هستي...

لو... هان...

تو مثل هيچ چيز نيستي... چون تو لوهاني...

فقط يه ورژن از تو وجود داره و اونم جلوي من نشسته... و من خيلي خوشحالم كه تنها لوهان دنيا، رو به روي منه..."

و لوهان انگار نميتوانست ذره اي مثبت نگر باشد. او فكر ميكرد. او مدام فكر ميكرد و فكر ميكرد. اينكه آنقدر زشت است كه هيچ كس مثل او وجود ندارد. و جونگين خوشحال است، چون يك موجود زشت براي مسخره كردن دارد!

لوهان سرش كج كرد و نگاهش را از جونگين گرفت. جونگين يكي از دستانش را بالا برد و روي گونه لوهان گذاشت و سرش را صاف كرد. نگاهش روي چشمان لوهان زوم بود.

گفت:"نگاهتو از من نگير..."

لوهان به چشمان جونگين نگاه كرد. جونگين گفت:"نگاهت زيباست و من دوستش دارم..."

اين جمله زيبا و واضح بود و لبخند محوي روي لب هاي لوهان كاشت. شايد بخاطر همين بود كه لوهان اجازه داد جونگين لب هايش را ببوسد و بمكد. سپس بوسه هاي كوتاه روي گردن او بكارد.

همه چيز عالي بود. همه احساسات بي نظير بود. ناگهان لوهان با اولين ناله كوتاه و آرام خودش چشمانش را باز كرد.

جونگين به آرامي، انحناي بين گردن و شانه اش را مك ميزد. لوهان پوزخند بي صدايي زد. براي همين جونگين به او گفته بود زيبا! براي همين به او دروغ گفته بود كه دوستش دارد! براي اينكه لوهان قبول كند كه زيرش برود و سپس او را بفاك بدهد!

اخم كرد و با دو دستش، جونگين را محكم به عقب هول داد. جونگين شوكه به لوهان نگاه كرد و گفت:"عزيزم... چي شده؟..."

ناگهان متوجه بوي بدي شد. غذايش سوخته بود. عصبي به سمت گاز رفت و خاموشش كرد.

ماهيتابه را در سينك ظرف شويي انداخت. سپس به سمت لوهان برگشت. لوهان از كابينت پايين آمده بود و يك دستش خيلي خفيف ميلرزيد.

سعي كرد آرام باشد. دست لرزان لوهان را آرام گرفت و گفت:"لوهان؟... لو؟... خوبي؟..."

ناگهان لوهان دست جونگين را با خشم پس زد و داد كشيد:"با من حرف نزن!... به من دست نزن!..."

و با خشم به جونگين خيره شد. جونگين واقعا كلافه و عصبي بود. نتوانست خودش را كنترل كند و با صدايي كه بلند تر از حالت عادي بود گفت:"واقعا منو خسته ميكني!... اون شلوار لعنتي رو پات ميكني و بعدشو يهو تصميم ميگيري به كيونگ سو حسودي كني... ده بار بهت گفتم اون فقط دوستمه و زن داره!... اينو بفهم!...

بعدش يهو تصميم ميگري كه خودخوري كني و مهم نيست چند هزار بار بهت بگم زيبايي... دوباره خودخوري ميكني...

پس تصميم گرفتم با بوسه هام بهت بفهمونم چقدر زيبايي ولي يهو عين وحشيا منو هول ميدي... بعدش دستمو پس ميزني و سرم داد ميزني...

واقعا ترو نميفهمم... هر چي اون دكتر كوفتي توضيح ميده برام هم نميفهمم!... واقعا از تلاش براي فهميدن رفتارات، براي اينكه بهت به صورت مداوم حس خوب بدم، خسته شدم... 

از همه تلاشام كه روي تو نتيجه نميده خسته شدم!...اگه دوباره ميخواي بري خودخوري كني، كسي جلوتو نگرفته... برو خودخوري كن!..."

فك لوهان ميلرزيد. زير لب گفت:"عوضي!"

سپس به سمت اتاق رفت. در را محكم به هم كوباند. حالا كل بدنش از خشم و ناراحتي ميلرزيد. اشك هايش سرازير شده بود و هق هق ميكرد. كليد اتاق را برداشت. ميدانست كه جونگين نمي آيد. ولي در را قفل كرد.

دوباره تصوير خودش را در آينه قدي ديد. يك پسر زشت. مثل گربه اي كه زير باران مانده بود ميلرزيد. نوك بيني اش قرمز شده بود و شبيه بچه ها گريه ميكرد. چقدر هم زشت تر شده بود. با عصبانيت، آينه گستاخ را روي زمين پرت كرد.

آينه با صداي مهيبي به زمين برخورد كرد و هزار تكه شد.

كمي بعد دستگيره در تكان خورد ولي باز نشد. صداي داد جونگين را شنيد:"لو؟... لوهان؟... لوهان خوبي؟..."

لوهان به در قفل شده نگاه كرد. ميانه گريه اش پوزخندي زد. به قطعات خورد شده آينه روي زمين نگاه كرد. يك قطعه را برداشت. آن تكه آينه سريع نوك انگشتان لوهان را بريد.

لوهان هيسي گفت و اخم هايش در هم فرو رفت. اين آينه او را ميكشت.

لوهان به تصور خودش در آن آينه نگاه كرد. اين آينه واقعا او را ميكشت.

صداي جونگين و ضربه هايي كه به در ميزد، نميگذاشت تمركز كند. لوهان داد زد:"خفه شو عوضي!"

صداي جونگين بالافاصله قطع شد. جونگين بيخيال شده بود؟ لوهان واقعا دوست داشت جونگين از پشت در تا ابد به او التماس كند و او هم تا ابد به او فحش بدهد. اما حالا جونگين بيخيال شده بود.

به دست خوني اش نگاه كرد. چشمانش اشكي شده بود. لب زد:"جونگين دوست داشتني من... منو رها نكن... اگر رهام ميكني، منو فراموش نكن..."

روي تخت مشتركشان دراز كشيد. به آينه نگاه كرد. هنوز زشت بود. به سقف خيره شد.

ناگهان صدايي را از پشت در شنيد:"لوهان... من اينجا پشت در نشستم...

تو تنها نيستي... من همينجا نشستم...

فقط ميخوام بهت بگم... تو زيبايي... تو دوست داشتني هستي... تو ارزش مندي... تو همه اينها هستي...

پس... هر فكري كردي، بهم بگو... من از شنيدنشون خسته نميشم... دروغ گفتم كه خسته شدم، من هيچ وقت از تو خسته نميشم... پس همه چيزي كه تو فكرته بهم بگو....

من قضاوتت نميكنم... من ديدم بهت عوض نميشه... من مسخرت نميكنم.... همشو گوش ميدم و همه تلاشمو ميكنم كه بهت كمك كنم...

چون من دوستت دارم...

چون من عاشقتم..."

لوهان از جايش بلند شد. آرام به سمت در رفت. روي زمين و كنار در نشست. ميتوانست گرماي بدن جونگين را از پشت در حس كند. شايد هم خل شده بود. آرام گفت:"باشه..."

چونگين پرسيد:"در رو برام باز نميكني؟..."

لوهان به تكه هاي آينه پخش شده روي زمين نگاه كرد. اخم كرد و گفت:"نه..."

جونگين گفت:"باشه... اشكال نداره... ولي بهم نميگي چرا؟..."

لوهان با خجالت گفت:"گريه كردم... چشمام پف كرده و بينيم قرمز شده... زشت شدم..."

جونگين گفت:"بنظرم بايد كيوت شده باشي... ولي اشكال نداره... هر وقت راحت بودي ميتوني در رو بزار كني و بزاري ببينمت... ولي قول بده اون موقع شلوارتو در بياري... پاهات خيلي خوشكله و من از ديد زدن پاهاي برهنه ات واقعا خوشم مياد..."

لوهان لبخند محوي زد و گفت:"باشه"

پايان

**Author's Note:**

> امیدوارم از خوندن این وانشات لذت برده باشین 🥺


End file.
